It has previously been proposed to apply silicon into frame grooves to function as a cushion to the lens edge to prevent delamination. This did not prove to be satisfactory. The application of thin adhesive tape at the lens edge also failed to achieve good results. Various other methods have been tried including the application of silicon, paint and nickel but all have failed to prevent de-lamination of lenses.